Just a Blink
by andhearts
Summary: //Don't Blink, you might miss it.// Very short glimpses into the lives of the characters of Kingdom Hearts. // Rated for Language and Adult themes. Updates at Random. //
1. E Rated

**A/N:** Welp! :D So, I'm starting another little thingy. These are all going to be extremely short. Updates will be completely random. I've got like five or six of these things written already. They've all been sitting in my room on notebook paper for a very long time. haha. I just wrote another today, so... yeah. haha.

**Warnings:** There will be no sex, as far as I know. There will be threesome, yaoi, het, and yuri pairings. There will be language. And there will be fun, as well as angst. There's a little bit of everything in here. Everything is taking place in Canon.

I thought this would be a good one to start out with. :D Can't go wrong with Donald and Goofy!

And, yes, they will all be around this short. :D

**Disclaimer:** Kingdom Hearts is not mine. I do not own it. I have copies of the games though! Even if my Chain of Memories one is scratched all to hell. :D Seriously, the cutscene skips and then the next thing I know I'm fighting Larxene.

Hope you enjoy!

* * *

**-**

**E-Rated **

Donald glanced at Sora as the boy calmly flew the gummi ship, not paying the least bit of attention to the others. Donald looked back at Goofy. "Hey Goofy?"

Goofy smiled, "Yeah, Donald?"

"I was just wondering if all the worlds are going to be as peaceful as the ones we've been to." Donald saw Goofy open his mouth and Donald shook his head. "I know the ones we've been to haven't been the best, but we've been lucky so far Goof."

Goofy smiled slightly at the worried duck. "Hyuk! This is an E-Rated game Donald. Nothing's gonna happen."

Donald face-palmed.

-

* * *

_And that's it! This was inspired by reading a Silent Hill Kingdom Heart Crossover. :D _

_Next update should be in a couple of hours, since I want to put up one more before bed. _

_andhearts! _


	2. Another Story

**A/N:**Well, FFnet won't let me upload anything. Grr. I've actually never had that problem before! I've heard about it, but I guess, it's finally happened to me. Sigh. Gosh, I understand the irritation now.

How am I posting this if FFnet won't let me upload? Well, I pasted this onto E-Rated's doc. haha. :D

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Kingdom Hearts. Really, I don't. I can't speak a bit of Japanese. Well, I know a couple words, but that's neither here nor there.

No, you do not see a Cleon pairing. ;) haha. You can see it if you want. I sure do. :P

_

* * *

_

_-_

**Another Story**

Cloud looked to Leon. "Do you ever feel like you're supposed to be someplace completely different?"

Leon looked up at the night sky of Radiant Garden. "How do you mean?"

"As if this isn't our world," Cloud said quietly, "Like we were just thrown into this world like a stew. Like…" Cloud closed his eyes, "Like we have another story to live out."

There was a silence for a moment before Leon spoke. "Yes, I do."

Cloud opened his eyes and met Leon's. "I have a feeling I'd like this life better."

_-_

* * *

_Well, there ya have it! :D _

_andhearts! _


	3. Labor

**A/N:** Hello there, I'm here with another one! I'm pumping these things out like no tomorrow, ain't I? haha. XD If I have something written, it takes a bunch not to upload it right then. haha. I can't help it!

This showcases one of my all time Favorite Kingdom Hearts Pairings. Seriously, my two favorite fandoms have me loving threesomes. XD

**Disclaimer:** No, I do not own Kingdom Hearts. I know that everyone thinks I do, but, really, you've all been mislead.

Here's the next "Blink"! Enjoy, please!

* * *

-

**Labor **

King Mickey looked from the frantically racing around Sora, to the stressed Riku holding Kairi's hand, to Kairi herself, who was grimacing in pain.

"Well, shit," The mouse told them matter-of-factly.

"Yeah, Kairi's having our baby, and you show up to take us on an adventure." Sora had stopped, and looked at the King with too wide eyes.

"'Well, shit' doesn't even cover it Your Majesty," Riku stated calmly and began leading Kairi to the door. Sora started forward again, rushing to get everything they would need for the birth.

-

* * *

_Yes, Sora did say "**OUR BABY**"! haha. RikuKairiSora is the greatest pairing! Right behing RiSo and AkuRoku. :D To me, I know others don't like them. Well, we can't all be perfect. ;) Just joshing ya! _

_Hope you liked it! _

_Oh... I just noticed I put this up on _Labor Day_. lmao! I kill me. _

_andhearts! _


	4. Salty

**A/N:** Welp, here's another one! Yayness, yo! :D Um, I don't think I have much to say... Oh well.

Warning: We've got both language and suggestive themes in this one. I really couldn't help myself. If you don't get it, that's okay. Really, I'd rather people not actually. XD I thought it was obvious, but my friend, who doesn't like yaoi, but is experienced, didn't get it, so I don't know. Maybe you guys are perverted like me and Axel. XD

Yaoi warning too. Sorry. :D

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Kingdom Hearts. I don't own the rights to anything actually. Woe is me.

* * *

-

**Salty**

Axel blinked over his ice-cream at Roxas. "So you like that it's salty?"

Roxas blinked back, taking the ice-cream out of his mouth. "Yeah, but not a lot. It's just barely salty. It kind of leaks out as you suck on it." Roxas shrugged and started working on the ice-cream again.

Axel watched the blond in slight awe. Damn, that boy was clueless. And fucking hot.

-

* * *

_There it is! Showcasing my pervertedness. _

_andhearts!_


	5. Awkward Positions

**A/N: **Well, here's another. :D It's super late, so I won't say much. :D

Um, yeah. :D Nothing to warn about in this. So, enjoy!

**Disclaimer:** Angst-filled sigh.

* * *

-

**Awkward Positions **

"What?" Sora asked nonplussed.

"Do I even want to know?" Kairi asked with a raised eyebrow.

"No, I don't think you do," Riku told her.

"Thought so." Kairi turned around and walked back out the door.

Sora blinked. "I don't get it."

Riku shook his head.

-

* * *

_Even I don't know what Riku and Sora were doing. Which is a shame. :D haha. _

_Hope you enjoyed! _

_andhearts!_


	6. Megalomaniac

**A/N: **Hey there! My laptop, which had died, is back! I'm not longer highjacking my mother's and/or cousin's. :D Woot for me!

Hmmm... well, I think I'm running out of things to say. haha. But, I would like to say I really like this one. :D

**Disclaimer:** No! It's not mine! Stop teasing me with it!

* * *

-

**Megalomaniac **

As Sora looked at Xemnas, Riku standing beside him, Sora started to tune to larger man out. Really, it was nothing he hadn't heard before. It was as if every villain got together to take speech classes. Sora kind of wished he had the speeches recorded so he could actually get some sleep at night.

As Xemnas finished his longwinded speech, Riku said something snaky, and Sora fell right back into the moment with only one thought.

He _really_ hated megalomaniacs.

-

* * *

_Well, hope people like this one. :D It makes me giggle. _

_andhearts! _


	7. Pants

**A/N: **I love Donald. I do. Has anyone noticed, besides me and my friend, that Donald taps his foot a buttload in Re:COM? haha.

I've been watching KH:Days Walkthrough on youtube, since I don't have a DS nor the game. D: Woe is me. I have grown to love and nurture my AkuRoku fangirl, and she had not let me down. I'm throwing out jokes every which way. ((evil laugh))

**Diclaimer:** No, I don't. Yes, I want. No, it's not happening. Yes, I've acceped it. No, I do not control the makers. Yes, we would all be happy without my imput in the games. No, that is not why this is "disclaimed". Yes, I do not want to be sued and/or brought to justice.

Dang, I love disclaimers!

* * *

-

**Pants **

"Donald I am sick of it!" Daisy yelled, "Put some pants on!"

Donald taped his "foot" in irritation. "Daisy, I told you! There are no pants that will even fit me!"

Daisy narrowed her eyes. "You're a mage. Put on some damn pants! I will not tell you twice!"

-

* * *

_WELP! That's all folks. I'm extremely aware that this has pretty much no fanbase. haha. But that's not going to stop me. :P Shrug. _

_Hope you liked those 55 words. XD _

_andhearts!_


	8. Douchebag

**A/N:** I had a whole note ready and then DocManager messed up and I lost it. :( Well, the short version: I really like this one, I'm trying to buckle down and post a multichapter though I wouldn't count on it being posted anytime soon, and AMVs rock. Mmhmm.

There's a "bad word" in this. Well, I think... I don't know if it's counted as a "bad word", I mean I wouldn't say it in front of my 4 year old cousin but I would in front of my 13 year old cousin. Well, my thirteen year old hears worse from the rest of the family so... who cares? If you made it through the others one word is't going to turn you off. XD

**Disclaimer:** *waves hands in the air* You are starting to get sleepy. You will believe I do not really own Kingdom Hearts. When I snap my fingers you will begin to read the short chapter and love it. Then you will review leaving major unwaranted praise.

*snap*

* * *

-

**Douchebag **

"Well, that's not what I wanted to say…" Sora said with a small frown.

Kairi and Riku stared.

"Then what did you want to say?" Kairi asked.

"I don't know but it wasn't 'Riku's a douchebag' I'll tell you that much." Sora's frown deepened.

Kairi busted into laugher and Riku scowled.

There was silence for a beat.

Riku looked at Kairi. "I am _not_ a douchebag."

"Sure Riku," Sora and Kairi spoke in unison.

-

* * *

_This makes me giggle. No, I don't think Riku's a douchebag. But there are people who do. haha. I like Kairi._

_andhearts!_


	9. Shoot Me

A/N: Ello there! Gasp, is this what I think it is? An update?! Holy moley! Eh, I would give a bunch of excuses, but I actually had this one written for EVER ago. I was looking through my documents and I was like "I never posted that!" So, I'm posting it.

Sad news, my computer is probably going to completely bite the dust soon. :( Happy news? I'm more than likely going to JampCon. Yay. :D I'm totally going to be Riku Harada from DN Angel. Love.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own it. Yeah, it's horrible, for me. Not for you. Cause don't we all know that KH would turn for the worst if it was in my hands. Come on, people. :D

**

* * *

**

-

**Shoot Me**

Demyx looked over at Xigbar. "Xiggy, if I asked you to shoot me, would you?"

"Where did that come from?" Xigbar raised an eyebrow.

Demyx shrugged. "I just wanted to know if me, or someone else in the castle wanted you to shoot them, would you?"

There was a pause. "Sure."

Demyx nodded. "Okay."

-

* * *

_Yep, that's it. A little bit of the Org. It was inspired by the whole Days Game. :D Yayness. _

_andhearts!  
_


	10. Black Hair

**A/N:** HEY! I'm alive. Totally. But, I've been working on cosplay costumes for a while so I haven't been writing that much. :D It's made me sad, that I don't have that much of a chance to write. :( And I got me another "nephew"! He is totally the most beautiful baby ever. (I'm rambling, sorry!)

Anyone going to Jampcon this weekend? I'll be Riku Harada or Tsunade or the girl in a blue jacket with an Uchiha fan. :D Woot.

**Disclaimer:** Nope, I don't own Kingdom Hearts. If I did I'd also own the frickin' expensive Kingdom Hearts PSP which is so amazing my heart aches for it. So MUCH MONEY! I'm going to cry in a corner.

* * *

-

**Black Hair **

"What?" Kairi asked Sora, who was looking at her strangely.

Sora shook his head, and grinned brightly. "It's nothing. For a second there, I thought you had black hair. Crazy right?" Sora put his hands behind his head.

Kairi rolled her eyes at Sora and no one saw Riku flinch.

-

* * *

_I don't know if Riku remembers Xion or not and I've looked it up, but people seem torn on the idea, so I just went with it. Riku might not remember, but he has at least feelings connected with her. :D _


End file.
